Do You Love Me?
by Netsu Miji
Summary: After the war and after Ichigo moved out, Yachiru decides to catch up with him. It eventually leads to more. This is the only M rated YachixIchi fanfic in existence, so it's worth reading.
1. The Visit

It was 10:00 PM. Ichigo was laying lazily waiting for something to happen. Nothing exciting ever happened Aizen was defeated. Nobody really cared about anything since all the major problems had been solved. All he could do was eat, drink, sleep and repeat. It was so boring that he would borrow hollow bait from Uryu to give himself a challenge. "Please let something exciting happen," prayed Ichigo when suddenly there was a knock on the door "please don't let that be dad!" he continued before answering the door. It was Yachiru. He hadn't seen her in forever, she had to be at least 19 by now. " Yachiru, is that you?" he asked excitedly, his prayer was answered "Yeah, its me Ichi," she said hugging him, her voice was deeper, almost like Rukia's. She appearently hadn't forgotten her old nickname for him "it's been to long! You haven't changed at all." she continued, she still had her usual childish blush."Speaking of changing, you've gotten a lot taller. By the way, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo "Kenny and I got bored in the Soul Society, so we each bought a house here in Karakura town and I decided to pay a visit since I haven't seen you in such a long time." she explained

"Really? Where are you living? Maybe we could catch up sometime." said Ichigo "Are you askng me out on a date?" she asked seductively "What?! No...I...I just...wanted to...you know...catch up." he studdered nervously. Yachiru laughed at him "I'm just messing with you." she said laughing "Anyway just give me a pen and paper and I'll write my address down for you." she said more seriously. He gave her a pen and paper and wrote her address down for Ichigo when it started raining hard outside."I'm not walking home in that." said Yachiru "Um...I don't mean to be rude or anything but...do you mind if I stay here for a while, at least until the rain stops?" she asked "Of course, you can stay as long as you want." "Thanks, you're the best." she said hugging him again. He led her up to his room "So, where will I sleep?" she asked "You could sleep on my bed," he offered "I'll just sleep on the floor." "Are you sure, I could just sleep on the couch?" she said "I insist, I'll be fine on the floor." "Okay, thanks."

In the middle of the night the storm became more intense. Lighting and thunder boomed in the sky. Ichigo could hear frightened wimpers coming from his bed "Yachiru," he said tiredly "are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just...kinda scared." she replied "Of what?" "The storm, I'm scared of storms. I'm not really sure why." she responded blushing in embarrassment "I know what you mean, I'm scared of storms too." "You're just saying that to make me feel better." she accused him "No I'm not." he replied "Really? Then... Why are you scared of storms?" "Because...My mother died during a storm when I was little. They've terrified me ever since." he admitted "Oh...I'm so sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry about." "You don't seem very scared." "I've learned to ignore it." there was a brief moment of silence between them "Can I ask you a favor?" "Yeah?" "Will you sleep in the bed with me?" she asked blushing "Sure." he said climbing under the blankets with her, he blushed when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She took in his smelled like cinammon. They both fell asleep under the blankets.

Author's note: look up a YachixIchi fanfic, I dare you, I bet you find absolutely nothing. Also there should be about 5 or 6 chapters in this.


	2. The Date

The next morning it was still raining, and Yachiru and Ichigo needed something to do. They decided to play checkers. Yachiru got bored again when she lost for the 28th time in a row "Ugh, I suck at checkers." she said "I agree." replied Ichigo "Shut up!" Ichigo laughed at her "So what do we do now?" she asked "The rain is settling down, we could go to the park." "Okay, now I know you're asking me out." she accused "Alright, fine, I'm asking you out." he admitted, causing them both to blush "Alright then, let's go." she said "Wait, you're serious. You actually want to go out?" "Of course, besides I...kinda like you." she admitted, causing her to blush deeply. They both got ready and headed out.

When they got to the park Ichigo took Yachiru's hand and they started walking through the park, occasionally stopping to rest on a bench. "Its so nice out here," said Yachiru while they rested on a bench "I like the cool breeze and the sunlight on my face." "Me too." he replied "Hey, after this do you want to come over to my house?" she asked "Sure, I don't have anything else to do." he they got a hollow alert "Or maybe I do." he said

They found the hollow and found that it was attracting other hollows. Ichigo and Yachiru were forced to fight many hollows until they reached the main hollow. As they were fighting him he caught Yachiru off guard and attacked her. Ichigo quickly jumped in front of here and took a blade to the stomach. He began bleeding out and Yachiru took the time to kill the hollow and ran to Ichigo's aid "Ichigo!" she yelled in panic "Don't worry, I know what to do." she said opening a gate to the soul society.

Ichigo awoke in the squad 4 barracks. "What happened?" he asked "You were stabbed in the stomach so Yachiru brought you here." answered Isane "You should be fine in a couple of days. Oh and she wants to see you." she went outside of the room and Yachiru came in and sat next to Ichigo's bed. She looked down at him with tear filled eyes. When she couldn't take it any more she broke down crying into his shoulder. After about 5 minutes she got up "I'm sorry." she said "For what?" he asked "If I had been paying attention you wouldn't be hurt. It's my fault." "There was nothing you could've done to prevent that, it isn't your fault." he assured. After she completely stopped crying she lowered her face to his and kissed him, causing his eyes to widen.

After 5 minutes of kissing him she seperated from him "What was that for?" he asked "Consider it a thanks for saving me." she said. "Hey, Yachiru." he said "Yeah?" "When I get out of here can we still go to your place?" he asked, she rolled her eyes "Sure."


	3. The Night

After Ichigo got out of the hospital he went to Yachiru's house. Yachiru greeted him with a kiss. "Hi Ichigo." said Yachiru excitedly "Come in, Come in!" "You have a nice place here." responded Ichigo. The walls were white and there was a redwood table in the center of the main room with a bouquet of white roses in a vase in the middle. "You're obviously obsessed with white." he said. Yachiru ignored his comment "Come on, I've prepared us dinner. Its nothing special, just your average dinner." she said. They walked into the dining room and there was mashed potatoes, lobster and butter, and steak "You are such a liar!" he said in surprise "I know, I've been practicing." she replied.

After they ate dinner they sat down and watched tv for an hour. "Hey, we can go swimming. I have an inground pool in the back yard." she suddenly told Ichigo "I don't have a swimming trunks." he said "Don't worry, I have a pair in my drawer." she said "Why do you ha- never mind." he said withdrawing his question. Ichigo had quickly gotten changed and was already in the pool. Yachiru finally came out in a white two-piece bikini (of course it was white.) Ichigo blushed when he saw her since he had never seen that much of her before in his life. They began showing off to each other. Ichigo did a swan-dive from the 30ft high diving board, but Yachiru did a backwards swan-dive to best him. Ichigo did a ten flip jump and bested Yachiru once and for all. "Okay, fine you win." she admitted defeat "Hmm...But I bet I can hold my breath longer." she challenged him again "Is that right, fine then, on three. One...Two...Three, go." he said and they both went under at the same time. Ichigo started tickling her while they were under which caused her to lose her breath and come up for air. "Hey, you cheated." she complained as he came up, causing him to laugh "Shut up." she couldn't help but laugh with him.

They went back in and changed. Ichigo noticed that it had become dark out. "I should probably get back home." said Ichigo "Oh...do you have to?" she asked sadly "Oh...uh...no, not necessarily." he answered "Great, so you can stay right?" "Yeah, I guess." he replied. They messed around and played until 2:00 AM. They finally got tired and Ichigo decided to spend the night at her house. They layed in her bed, she snuggled up to him and kissed him a few times. He looked down at her and couldn't help but kiss her back. Kissing led to cuddling and cuddling led to taking off clothes. Its kind of self explanatory to where that led.

They layed there, naked, under the blankets quietly."Wow...I can't believe we just did that." said Yachiru awkwardly. There was a long moment of silence between them."Yeah, neither can I." responded Ichigo. There was another long moment of awkward silence."Ichigo," "Yeah?" "Do you regret it?" she asked, and after a minute of silence he answered "No." smiling."Neither do I." she responded.

I kinda went crazy with that one. Tell me if I should change the rating to M and I gladly will. Please review


	4. The Sex

Yachiru woke up in her bed. She looked at the clock on the small table next to her bed. It was 6:00AM. She turned around and saw Ichigo was still sleeping, she couldn't help but rub his rock hard abs and pecs. He woke up in the middle of her rubbing, though she hadn't noticed. He sneakily put his hand on the back of her head while she was distracted and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until Yachiru gave in. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He broke the kiss and pinned her under him, they were still naked from the night before. He kissed her again and she lowered her hand down to his member and began stroking it.

He let out small pleasured moans and grunts. She slipped out from under him. He turned over and layed on his back and she continued stroking him, she licked the precum from the tip of his cock. She opened her mouth over his cock and he came into her mouth. She swallowed his cum and crawled up to him. He flipped her over and pinned her down, he spread her legs and lined his member up with her vagina. He pushed himself into her and grabbed onto her left breast. He suckled on her tender nipple as he thrusted in and out of her. She moaned in the most pleasure she had ever experienced.

He pulled out of her and put his index and middle finger into her. He shifted the angles of his fingers while they were inside of her, increasing the pleasure she received. She came with a relieved sigh and he put his fingers into her mouth so she could taste her own juices. He turned her around and felt in between her thighs and over her ass and up to her breasts.

He spread her cheeks and inserted his member into her anus. She let out stifled screams as he went further into her until he reached his end. He turned her head and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue and kissed him. He thrusted into her anus, causing her to moan and scream in pain and pleasure. He thrusted harder and faster until he pulled out and came all over her back. She kissed him and they cleaned the mess they made.


End file.
